The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a gate driver on array (GOA) driver circuit and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The gate driver on array (GOA) technique is that a gate driver circuit is formed in an array substrate based on the conventional transistor LCD array process. Pixels can be scanned row by row with the GOA technique.
Conventionally, a clock signal applied to a pull-up module of a current stage GOA unit is transmitted to a pull-up module of a next stage GOA unit via a transferring module of the current stage GOA unit. Not only arranging the transferring module raises a cost of GOA unit, but conducting the clock signal to the pull-up module of the next stage GOA unit via the transferring module of the current stage GOA unit causes limited pulling up ability.
Therefore, the prior art is defective and needs to be improved and developed.